1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drum handling equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for holding, lifting and transporting drums.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices are known for transporting individual containers, barrels, drums or the like (hereinafter referred to only as drums) from one location to another. Among these devices are apparatus for lifting and handling drums. The drums themselves generally, for example, can comprise steel, poly or fiber. Generally, drums have a rimmed, open end which is sealed with a lid. The drum lid itself may have one or more sealable openings to permit selective delivery of the drum contents through the opening without removal of the entire drum lid.
Turning to types of lifting and transporting apparatus, in one type, the drum is engaged on its sides by a pair of pincers and is held by virtue of a squeezing action. In another type of apparatus, the drum is lifted from beneath. And in yet another type of apparatus, the drum is lifted and transported with a device which engages the drum by clamping the lip of the drum. Generally, the latter type of such devices are actuated by weight, so that when the drum weight is exerting a force on the device, the device remains clamped. Likewise, when the drum weight is absent, such as for example, when the drum is resting on a surface, the clamp disengages the drum lip, and the drum is freed from the apparatus. While this type of device is generally useful when the drum is resting on a floor, there are times when the device may sense that the drum is xe2x80x9cweightlessxe2x80x9d (i.e., not exerting a force), such as, for example, during a momentary weight shift, turbulence encounter or when bumped. This false weightlessness can be problematic. The consequences, for example, can lead to the clamping device becoming disengaged, as it senses no weight from the drum, when in fact, the apparatus has been moved over a bumpy surface, and where the weightlessness is not due to the drum being secured on a surface. It is common in the industry to stack drums for shipping and storage in order to maximize the utilization of plant or packaging space. Often times, the drums are stacked in an array, or on a pallet using a lifting device, such as a forklift type truck. The drums are typically picked up by the forklift which can transport the drums from one location, such as a loading dock, to another location, such as on the top of a stack of drums in a warehouse or plant. A drum holding device can be employed in conjunction with a transport vehicle, such as a forklift, which can move the drum holding device and drum carried thereby. In the transport of the drum, the forklift or other transport vehicle may travel along a surface. During travel, the transport vehicle is subject to the terrain over which it moves, and it is not uncommon for bumps to be encountered, whether due to uneven surfaces, ramps, or merely inadvertent debris or material left in the path of travel. When the transport vehicle, such as a forklift, is jarred, the drum holding device can become disengaged from the drum, thereby resulting in an unsafe condition, where the drum is no longer under the control of the operator. As a result, the drum can drop, roll, or otherwise move in an uncontrollable manner. When this occurs, there is great risk posed to individuals who are nearby. Even the weight of an empty drum, whether steel, poly or fiber, can be substantial, and can severely injure an individual if it drops on them. In addition, a drum can break, or the top become dislodged, thereby causing the contents of the drum to escape and spill into the plant or work area. In addition to wasting time and resources with clean up which must follow, depending on the contents being stored in or carried by the drum, there may be a danger of exposing individuals to a harmful substance. The drums must be transported in a reasonably efficient time frame to permit the safe transport of the drum and its contents, while at the same time enabling the drums to be readily secured and released from a holding device.
While it is important to secure the drums, cumbersome mechanisms which take time to attach and disengage, eat into operating efficiencies and may make it economically unfeasible for a company to produce a product. In addition, even using the greatest degree of care, with the prior art type lifting and handling apparatus, there is a potential risk of inadvertently dropping a drum from the device. A need exists for a device which, on one hand, can minimize the inadvertent release of a drum and the risks associated therewith when the drum is being lifted, moved or otherwise handled, yet, on the other hand, also can provide ease of operation and efficiencies.
A device for handling containers, such as drums, is provided. The device is operated to selectively engage a drum to hold the drum so that the drum can be lifted or moved. The device has a locking mechanism which selectively locks the device in an engaging relation with a drum to facilitate handling of the drum. The locking mechanism of the device can be released to permit disengagement of a drum.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for handling drums which has improved securing ability and minimizes the potential for inadvertent releasing of drums during handling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved drum handling device which can be used with manually operated moving, lifting, and transporting apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lifting and handling device which has application and use with a forklift type truck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel drum handling device which has a selectively releasable locking mechanism to facilitate secure holding of a drum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel drum handling device which can be used for holding and lifting a drum.
Another object present invention is to provide a novel drum handling device which can transport a drum held by the drum handling device from one location to another location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel drum handling device for facilitating the handling of drums thereby, including the lifting, holding and transport of drums.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel drum handling device which can be mounted on the carriage of a lift, such as for example, a fork lift type truck or vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel drum handling device which can be carried on the forks of a fork lift type truck or vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel device for facilitating the stacking of drums.